


Besotted

by Excaliburstark



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, Birthday Party, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Caring Merlin (Merlin), Classical Music, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Morgana (Merlin), Evil Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Historical, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jealous Merlin, Jealous Merlin (Merlin), Literature, Love, M/M, Music, Mutual Pining, Period-Typical Homophobia, Piano, Self-Acceptance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Traditions, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliburstark/pseuds/Excaliburstark
Summary: Its the late 1800s, Queen Vic is still on the throne and a rather bedraggled young man with striking features and golden hair arrives at last, dripping wet to his new home. The unexpected turn of events that led him there just seem one in an addition to the mysteries that multiply as his stay prolongs.Hope you'll read and enjoy! X





	Besotted

**Author's Note:**

> I did a little bit of googling but other than that I wouldn't call this fic massively historically accurate, sorry. Its something that didn't take long to write cause I've had deadlines, so if y'all expecting something unbelievably fabulous I fear you'll be disappointed by this. 
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> Not beta'd because none of my work is, so sorry in advance if there are any typos

Arthur stood outside of the boarding house, the building loomed above him. His blue eyes were adorned by delicate light eyelashes, darkened by the downpour and his blonde hair was plastered to his hollow cheekbones.

His clothes were water logged, his shirt clung to him and his fingers shook as they raised to knock on the door.

Rain hammered down on him right until the moment the door opened and gave him sweet mercy from the terrible weather.

He was enveloped by the warm embrace of the house as he shirked his coat off and crowded himself into the small entrance.

A petite brunette lady answered the door, wavy hair and kind eyes. She hurried him inside, hung his coat up and settled him into a chair by the fire after he confirmed his name.

She waited on him, supplied him with food and drink before sitting in an overstuffed armchair and introducing herself.

Freya then dived in, going into avid detail about all the rules of this particular boarding house and that "if you don't like it feel free to find somewhere else."

She did add afterwards "But we do hope you find it pleasant here, any complaints will be reported to..." Arthur had lost interest in the conversation by that point.

"I shall show you to your room. You aren't sharing with anyone-" Arthur gaped at the mere thought.

"However you will probably see other guests quite a lot. I shall let you make your own introductions" She walked him up the creaky old wooden stairs and opened the door to Arthur's new living area.

Chestnut drawers were pushed awkwardly to the side, there was a simple bed with a hard mattress and the long floor length window was shadowed by midnight blue curtains that were faded in patches from months and sunshine.

A small rickety night table stood lonely by the bed, luckily Arthur had the sense to smile in a way that vaguely masked his complete horror. He should consider himself lucky that he even found a place to stay in such a short amount of time, and for so little rent.

Freya bid him goodnight and requested he call for her if he needed anything. She pointed out the bathroom one last time and hurried her way down the corridor after neatly shutting Arthur's door to give him some privacy.

Arthur flopped onto the bed, wincing at the uncomfortable and sudden pain in his back, he groaned. God this was hell, it may be dressed up with pretty curtains and a quaint outer appearance that included a flower boxes outside the windows but this was his punishment and he must not forget it.

Arthur had just settled in - if one could call it that with clothes strewn about in a lazy manner and shoes dangling from the end of the bed, his back pressed into the unforgiving surface he was supposed to sleep on.

His tired eyes traced the crack in the off-white ceiling and the vile, puke patterned lampshade hanging monotonously above him like a bad omen when a timid knock sounded at his door.

A dark haired figure stuck their head around the corner, before Arthur could respond, his body half hidden by the door.

"Hello, you must be new here."

"Ah Merlin, yes this is Arthur. He's staying in the room next to yours" Freya said, her voice drifting from the open door though her small figure was nowhere to be seen.

"Merlin?" He repeated, struck by the peculiarity of the name.

The boy grinned - he must be a boy? He looked on the cusp of youth, his eyes too bright and his opalescent skin unlined.

His tumbling inky hair curled over his forehead like a willow draped over a river. Devastating cheekbones were shadowed by the smudgey eyelashes ringing those ocean eyes.

Arthur stared, he wondered how this boy had fallen into misfortune, he must've done if he was staying here.

Merlin rose an inquisitive eyebrow at Arthur's lack of greeting, of course he hastened a welcome and wondered where his etiquette had gone. It must've left him, as all his thoughts did, when he set eyes upon Merlin.

The young man's mouth moved, Arthur watched but he only managed to catch the end of the sentence. He nearly shook himself, why wasn't he paying attention, he was behaving as if entranced. He must be tired from the long journey and his heavy bags, that's all.

"- you here?"

Blinking Arthur struggled to find the words to amalgamate a sentence, his brain moved sluggishly as though he were trying to run through honey.

"Gambling." Arthur finally managed, a simple word but a false one.

Merlin looked displeased, a small crease appeared in his porcelain skin before disappearing, his lips pulling into a smile.

"You don't seem the type" He said slowly, eyelashes flickering up and down like a dare.

Arthur didn't rise to the bait but instead refocused the subject.

"What about you? How did you end up in this dump?" Arthur questioned.

A maneuver to steer the conversations that Arthur deemed successful although that small triumph lasted only seconds for a frown soon adorned Merlin.

"Dump?" His tone was undecipherable, his hand lingered on the frame of the doorway.

Arthur, used to life of luxury, took a few moments to realise that for others this might be the height of decorum. His stomach turned and he felt pity and then felt terrible guilt for being so pompous and snobby. Of course, he should realise not everyone had it as good as he once had.

"Well yeah, young lad like you surely you could do better." Arthur grinned, in an attempt to hide his anger at himself and placate Merlin.

Merlin's pale skin mottled pink though it soon faded.

"My mother...she passed not long ago. I had no job and no way of getting one for my mother refused to let me work in the local mines and for any other job I'd have to travel and with no qualifications there seemed little point. So here I landed, the kindness of old family friends like Freya have been invaluable to me."

Arthur felt thoroughly scolded, pride in his compliment on Merlin's appearance withered away.

"Oh. I'm very sorry, about your mother. Freya is a good person."

Merlin nodded "That she is."

A beat of silence passed, the chill had crept in. Rain still trickled down the window but the wind had stopped howling, the shutters no longer banged and clattered.

"Wasn't your fault" Merlin said suddenly.

At Arthur's confused expression, he added "About my mum, you apologized. I don't know why people do that. You don't... Didn't..." He huffed out a sigh, ran a hand through his hair.

"You didn't even know her." He finished, sagging slightly in posture as he leaned on the door.

The boy puzzled him, social structure has clearly never been ridiculed into him the way it had Arthur, Merlin's lack of care for social mores fascinated Arthur to no end but they also baffled him and made him unsure of what to say.

"Still-" Arthur floundered

Merlin stood straight, gangly figure cast in shadows opposing the ugly bright light spilling in from the landing

"You like Bleak House?" Merlin said, head jerking towards the stack of books Arthur had left out from unpacking earlier. They leant in a wobbly tower that would easily collapse if so much as breathed on it.

"I wasn't sure how I felt about it, I think The Old Curiosity Shop is much better. Its a far less appreciated piece that deserves more recognition."

Arthur couldn't help the surprised expression that covered his face like thick paint, Arthur wished he could scrub it clean off when Merlin's eyebrows scrunched together, a vague look of hurt impressed in his blue eyes.

"You thought I couldn't read?" He questioned

Arthur opened his mouth before closing it to rethink his sentence "Well..." He said hesitantly "You said you didn't get an education?"

Merlin's eyebrows unraveled from their bunched up position to rise high on his forehead "Did you think me illiterate?" Offence shaded his tone.

Arthur shook his head but now also seemed confused, he awkwardly scratched behind his ear and tried desperately not to let the befuddled flustered feelings show on his face. 

"I don't doubt your intelligence, I've seen it for myself and I've not known you long. You- Well, earlier you mentioned not having any qualifications." Arthur stated although it sounded like a question

Merkin's expression cleared and his mouth tilted upward for a second. "Ah, well I could never afford an education. I'm not proud to say it but nor am I ashamed. My mother was once a governess, she taught me herself how to read and write amongst other things. She said they were useful skills that she hoped one day I would be able to put to good use."

Arthur let out the tension in his body. He had swerved seriously insulting Merlin, the first guest he'd met staying here. His nervous gaze mellowed, his blue eyes softened when he saw that Merlin's had watered, thoughts of his mother dredging up deep seated grief.

Arthur, who was shocked himself afterwards - He'd totally abandoned everything his father had ever taught him, stood from the bed and moved to grasp Merlin's hand.

Merlin looked up startled. His eyes that had been downcast flew up, first to Arthur's face and then to the slim fingers lightly touching his wrist, his hand curled in Arthur's.

"I'm sure you miss her. I miss my mother too, but I was much younger when she passed so its less of a fresh wound. It'll get better with time. And I- I wanted to apologise-"

Arthur swallowed, he'd managed to surprised himself twice in a short space of time, Merlin had never met him before but Arthur wasn't known for his comforting, apologetic nature.

"I'm sorry I was insensitive earlier and that my upbringing has made me prejudice in ways I hadn't even released until recently. I know we've only just met but I hope if you ever want to talk then my door is literally next to yours, so feel free to join me for a chat anytime."

Arthur's hand slid away, his gentle hold loosened. Merlin looked at Arthur in shock. "Never heard someone of the upper class say that to me before."

"Which part?" Arthur joked

Merlin managed a small smile as Arthur went back to sit on the edge of his bed.

Merlin watched him, head tilted slightly with an odd expression, like he had suddenly noticed something new in an old painting.

His eyes skittered away and caught on the grandfather clock that stood proud and tall in the landing, near the stairs. It ticked slow strokes, the hand fell way into the AM.

"Blimey!" Merlin said in the peaceful quiet, startling Arthur.

"Is that the time? Sorry Arthur, I didn't mean to keep you on your first day. I best let you rest."

"Very well, its been a pleasure." Arthur said, not pushing for the strange young man to stay because time had suddenly caught up with him and he felt almost dizzy with want of sleep.

"Yes, I shall see you tomorrow morning. Goodnight Arthur."

The door clicked shut and light footsteps were heard retreating down the corridor

"Goodnight Merlin" Arthur whispered

 

*

 

Arthur woke, sunshine blaring through his window. He'd forgotten to close the curtains last night, as soon as Merlin had left Arthur and more or less fallen straight asleep.

Now the sun was here with a vengeance and an accusing glare for why he was still in bed at who even knew what time, it must be at least noon.

His father would've been appalled, even more so than he already was - if that was possible. Arthur scoffed at the thought, when hadn't Uther been disappointed in him.

Arthur dragged himself out of bed, arms heavy and neck hurting from the strange angle.

He took time, pawing through his clothes to find something appropriate to wear before finally going downstairs.

He was welcomed by the strong scent of coffee, it reminded him of home - the smell of money, coffee wasn't available to most people for its costly price.

He rounded into the kitchen to see a grinning Merlin, his hands clasped around a dainty teacup that didn't have tea in it.

Arthur felt a smile dimple his cheeks. Of course Merlin would be drinking coffee, and that he wouldn't be sat down in a civil manner as he should be.

Arthur noticed a small piano was resting against a hideously wallpapered corner of the room.

The floral pattern was enough to give him a headache, Arthur noticed the many coffee stains marring the wood along the top of the piano.

It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was in the boarding house that played the sleek instrument.

Merlin was a mystery wrapped in a riddle and he managed to keep Arthur curious and yearning to find out all Merlin's secrets and talents.

Merlin walked over to Arthur "Let me introduce you to the others, there aren't many of us boarding here at the moment. People usually leave after a few months."

Arthur followed Merlin, who's enthusiasm was tangibly radiating off him. Whether it was the affects of the coffee or Merlin's natural personality Arthur was unsure.

Arthur finally noticed the others as they approached them, a large broad chested man was sat on a velvet green armchair near the fireplace, the one Arthur had sat on yesterday when Freya had welcomed him in.

He had kind eyes and as he stood to shake Arthur's hand, Arthur nearly startled at the looming figure. Percy, according to Merlin.

The man, Percy, smiled at Arthur. "Nice to meet you, how long will you be staying?" He asked

"Oh, I'm not sure yet. Indefinitely until I find somewhere else I suppose. Yourself?" Arthur asked

Percy let out a gusting laugh before his laughter dwindled and he breathed out "Sorry. That was rude of me, Merlin must've forgotten to tell you I live here permanently. Freya is my wife, you met her yesterday."

"Oh, well you are a very lucky man. She's lovely." Arthur stuttered. Well they say opposites attract, Freya was half the size of Percy but Arthur wasn't judging.

Its clear they were smitten with one another when Percy looked over at Freya and their gaze locked for much longer then appropriate in polite company.

Next to meet was a delicate blonde, who seemed away with the fairies from the expression on her face.

Merlin's mouth lifted into a small smile as he placed a hand on her to bring her back from her imagination.

"This is Elena, she is leaving in another month or two." Arthur kissed the back of her hand

And lastly, Merlin gestured to the long haired man slumped in the corner.

Merlin sighed as he lightly shook him, the man jumped to his feet with an exclamation before a lazy small crept across his face.

The man slung an arm around Merlin and leant on him heavily, "Hey Merlllin" He slurred

Merlin sighed heavily and looked towards Arthur "This is Gwaine, don't worry he doesn't live here. He comes around often enough though" In a low voice he adds "He fancies Elena but Elena is too out of it to realise- Ow."

Merlin is cut off by Gwaine's frowning figure. His arm wrapped tight around the back of Merlin's neck.

"Just tell everyone why don't you? I'm not that drunk" Gwaine said and then stumbled towards the kitchen.  
Arthur realised the man was Irish, he thought he'd detected an accent but the drunken speech had made it hard to tell.

Merlin shoved a cup of coffee in Gwaine's direction, who titled his head back and downed it in seconds. Arthur wasn't sure whether to look or not, the man was awe worthy but also a complete mess.

"So..." Arthur started uncomfortably  
Merlin shook his head "I wouldn't bother, he won't be able to hold a proper conversation until at least two o'clock and that's if he doesn't manage to scrounge another bottle of whisky from who knows where."

At Arthur's startled face he added "This may be hard to believe but he actually isn't an alcoholic, we were celebrating yesterday and he recently received some bad news. I hope you can excuse him, he's usually much better behaved."

Arthur nodded slowly, well he supposed he'd find out if that was true for himself over the next few days.

Arthur announced that he had business to attend to in town and that he would be back shortly, he quickly thanked everyone, especially Merlin, for the warm welcome he had received.

Arthur headed out, unsure of where he was going and what he was doing. The day was beautiful, Arthur hadn't been here long but his appreciation was a slow growing manifestation, like a mould slowly taking over a wall.

The sun was an eggy yellow yolk in the sky, watery beams shining down onto him on the cloudless day. His head felt clearer than it had in along time, now that he was no longer suffocated by London smog.

Arthur drifted, green grass beckoned. Droplets clung to each blade from the previous rainy day but eventually dissipated in the suns heat.

He sat down on an empty cold metal bench sitting in a shaded corner of the park under a huge sycamore tree, the broad maple leaves spread like a parasol above him.

He watched as families play, small children toddle around in lush rich dresses and smart breeches or if you're from the more unfortunate areas of town then ratty dirt smeared shorts and unwashed hair.

He ponders about the lives of these people, imagining names and jobs and friends and so on. He wonders what his life could've been, could he have settled down and had children of his own. Would they be blonde or brunette? Would they have his smile and the mothers eyes?

Arthur shook himself, it would never be a possibility for him. His half sister had ensured that. He remembered her coy smile, she seemed such a delicate creature but she had a wasps sting.

The last memory of her is with her mouth curved and her face cast in shadows as she watched half hidden from the doorway as Uther smashed his hand against the table, threw a tumbler at the wall glass raining to the floor. Arthur had tried his best not to flinch but he had never seen his father's rage burn so bright.

It was there every time he closed his eyes, Uther's livid rage, those steel eyes burned fire and his mouth spat venom. His face creased with disgust and bitter betrayal, none of which was Arthur's fault.

He stands abruptly, thoughts scattered as his legs whirred, moving into action.

"Arthur" A voice called out, Arthur startled. The vivid image of battered hands and angry words too fresh in his mind.

He looked up and saw Merlin racing towards him, hair wind ruffled, white shirt pristine against that equally pale skin, blue eyes gleaming and smile wider than the sky.

"Arthur, hey. I didn't know you'd be here. I had meant to show you the park, its quite a popular place to get away to think or just be outdoors for a while." He smiled, his delicate cheekbones faintly flushed from exercise and his elfin ears poking out from beneath his ebony hair.

"I- Ah- Yes. Its a lovely day, as well. A most momentous time for a walk." Arthur said, trying to resume normal conversation.

He cringed. Momentous, really?

It sparked a laugh from Merlin and made Arthur's heart twinge with appreciation. He'd clearly seen how disgruntled Arthur had been and cone over to distract him. He had a keen eye, Arthur noted. He'd better watch out for that in future.

"Enjoying the greenery?" He asked, his voice much smoother this time.  
Merlin smiled "Yes, I love nature. Its always so inspiring." He said, a vague look of veneration painted on his face that quickly turned bashful and mildly embarrassed upon seeing Arthur's open stare.

"I agree, its beautiful." Arthur's mouth moved, he didn't remember giving it permission to do so

"I was actually wondering if you knew of any local bookshops?" He inquired

Merlin perked up, excitement scrawled across his face like letters on a page

"Yes, there's one not far from here. Shall I walk with you?"

"Oh, well I don't wish to inconvenience you-" Arthur started but Merlin was already shaking his head

"You aren't, really. I haven't seen her - the shop owner - in at least a month. She's probably wondering if I've fallen ill." Merlin said, another tinkling laugh following after.

Arthur hesitated a smile, curious question nibbled at the back of his mind about who this woman was to Merlin, he quickly discarded and put it in the none-of-your-business pile in his mind.

They walked and chatted, talked about everything and nothing. Filling time with meaningless conversation and snippets of books they knew. They started up a sort of quotes game at one point on what Merlin had called a short walk.

They stood at last outside a twee bookshop, with a large sign painted above the huge window that named it as a place of literature. The dark blue paint of the building was chipped in places but it still held an unnameable charm to it.

The door rang as they entered, small bell clanging to announce their arrival. It was musky and dark inside, a pretty young lady with cascading brown hair and warm, friendly eyes walked over to them.

She surprised Arthur by enveloping Merlin into an immediate hug before stepping away and lightly chastising him.

"Where have you been? You're order came in nearly a month ago, I was beginning to worry you had died."

Merlin looked over at Arthur with a faint smile, such a sheepish expression covering his face that Arthur had to refrain from a grin.

The woman's eyes glanced over to him and her eyebrow rose.

"And who is this handsome fellow?" She asked, her eyes glinting with something close to a leer

Merlin blushed, and Arthur could swear he shook his head almost imperceptibly and that the woman's shoulders lowered as she exhaled. It must've been a figment of his imagination for their faces smoothed and they both wore easy smiles.

Arthur was sure there was something there though, it seemed Merlin wasn't the only one good at observing. Arthur tried not to preen, that was still a habit he was learning to break.

She waltzed back over to the counter, dress sweeping the floor as she went.

"Um, what is you're name? Sorry." Arthur asked, his voice seemed too loud and too hesitant in the quiet room

Merlin's face lightened, realisation flashing across it. "I'm so sorry, how rude of me. Arthur, this is Mithian. Mithian, this is Arthur." He said gesturing wildly.

Mithian asked suddenly "So, are you looking for a particular book? I hear that Dickens is growing steadily in popularity."

Arthur thought back to the stack of books he had awaiting his eager eyes in the small room, he remembered Merlin's comment.

"Actually I am, yes. One of his less popular ones, I do believe its called The Old Curiosity Shop?" Arthur asked, slight nerves crept in as he felt Merlin's eyes on him.

Mithian eyes gleamed and flicked to Merlin and back to Arthur and she smiled wide.

"A fine choice, I do believe that's one of Merlin's favourites. We've got a copy but its in the back, we tend to only stock the popular stuff at the front. Its easier to reach." She says as way of explaining before darting to some unseen place.

Arthur wondered how big this shop was. Was there a secret room filled with thousands of books and even more bookshelves? Arthur fantasised of the huge libraries back in London, wooden shelves elegantly carved and books so old it was a miracle the ink hadn't faded.

"Taking my advice are you?" Merlin's voice snapped him back to reality.

"You know, I have even more suggestions if your interested. I'm quite the expert when it comes to literature reviews. And, I know its seen as girly but I just adore poetry." He said

Arthur watched as Merlin's pale fingers traced the spines of books on display. His fingerprints dusting each one, it seemed something he did without realising for when Arthur cleared his throat Merlin's hand jolted away from the books.

"Found it." Mithian voice rang out. She appeared again, small novel clasped in her hand and a look of confusion marring her face as she looked at Arthur and Merlin.

She shook her head as though an irritating gnat were flying around her and punched the numbers in so that the book went through the till.

Arthur paid quickly and moved aside for Merlin to collect his books, it seemed a common occurrence if he was an expected guest here.

He placed three books under his arm and gave Mithian a cheery goodbye before they both left, their feet crunching on the leaves as they meandered back through the park.

"So, what did you get?" Arthur inquired

"Well, I decided I'd try something a bit different. Usually I stick to authors I've read before but I wanted to change it a little. So I got The Lady of the Lake by Walter Scott, Dracula by Bram Stoker and Wuthering Heights by Ellis Bell."

Arthur nodded, he'd heard of two of them but never read any of them.

"Well tell me if you enjoy them, I might consider adding then to my own list." Arthur said, Merlin nodded. He was surprised at how fast they'd become friends.

The day was darkening as the hours prolonged, supper was being prepared by the time they got back.  
"Oh, and where have you two been?" Gwaine asked, lingering over Merlin when they arrived. He took no notice of the books or the state of their shoes.

"Out." Merlin replied, shortly.

Gwaine's eyebrows waggled like an excited puppy.

"You sly dog." He commented before snickering and lumbering away, leaving Arthur puzzled and Merlin a little flustered which just seemed to confuse Arthur further.

Gwaine was stood near the fireplace, in the guise of chatting to Percy whilst obviously mooning over Elena. His eyes did not leave the fair girls face as she sat quietly, nose scrunched with thoughts.

"So, we usually sit down for a shared afternoon meal but if you'd rather retire to your room or eat elsewhere I'm sure nobody would mind." Merlin said

Arthur lingered over this a beat too long, was he being offered an escape from a potentially insufferable dinner or was Merlin genuinely offering him company. He was so people deprived, he'd felt starved of affection and friendship for a long time.

He agreed to stay, they sat, they ate, Gwaine made lewd jokes and innuendos inappropriate enough that Arthur nearly choked at one point, to which Merlin whacked him on the back and tried his best not to laugh.

After the group were full and the plates were tidied, Arthur helped Freya wash and dry dishes - an experience he's never had before now, then returned to the others who were all encouraging Merlin to do something. Whatever it was Merlin kept shaking his head and saying "Tomorrow, tomorrow."

The hushed conversation settled into a game of cards, a deck placed out on the table before them.

"Do you want to join?" Percy asked over his broad shoulder

Arthur opened his mouth to say yes before catching Merlin's peculiar glance. Of course, the gambling lie. Arthur hastened an objection, thanking Percy for the offer.

He stated he was going to his room to read the new book he'd bought. He felt Merlin's gaze as he clambered up the stairs, he felt sweat drip down his back. These people were kind, Arthur felt like a fraud but he had to encase his secret in this dishonest story, for the truth was far worse and Arthur feared their reactions.

Just as Arthur left the bathroom, carefully tucking his shirt a hand grabbed him and yanked him forwards. Arthur flailed and his fingers fumbled to purchase something to stop him from falling.

He didn't fall, he was leant against a wall. He was surprised to find Gwaine in front of him, he was also trying to ignore that a small part of him was disappointed.

"Gwaine." He said, steadily confusion seeping into his tone.

"Arthur, I need your help. Please." Gwaine said in a conspirational whisper, leaning close.

Arthur tried to move away, the tang of alcohol whispered on Gwaine's breath.

"You need to help me. Its been weeks- I feel like I'm going crazy. Every time I think I'm getting somewhere with my subtle hints it concludes to nothing. Elena- She-" And suddenly Arthur understands.

He put a hand over Gwaine's, who had been unintentionally clutching at Arthur's shirt, in an attempt to soothe him.

Despite seeming exasperated Arthur knew that Merlin was quite fond of Gwaine, it was evident in the way he spoke of him.

"I'll help you." Arthur said, although he knew he'd regret the promise later. He knew nothing about courting w-

Gwaine grinned and led go of Arthur. The Irish man was not drunk, although he seemed a little tipsy, perhaps that's just how he wanted to portray himself. Arthur was much more bothered about solving the puzzle of Merlin then the mystery of Gwaine, so he didn't ponder on it too much.

Gwaine left then, thunking his way down the stairs to make his presence known, Arthur rolled his eyes.

Arthur hadn't been aware that shining blue eyes had been watching the interlude, he didn't know that doubt had shrouded the bright creature that had accidentally witnessed a deal that only a madman would agree to

He didn't know how badly it could've been misread and Arthur laughed and replayed it over the course of the next few weeks

If only he'd known

 

*

 

Morning had come once again, and this time Arthur had managed to wakeup at a reasonable time. It was not sunshine that pealed his eyelids open this particular morn but the soft tapping of musical keys that drifted to his room like the scent of a candle.

Arthur's feet padded softly against the wooded floors, the stairs did not creak as he descended down them. He wasn't sure what time it was but the sky was a dull grey and birds twittered, it must've been the early hours of the day as dawn had not yet broken.

He paused a moment by the door that was cracked open a little. The room where the boarders had shared dinner the night before appeared empty but as Arthur looked more closely he saw Merlin.

The boy was gracefully gliding his fingers over the piano keys and letting melodies tinkle, float into the air.

Arthur was - shocked? In awe? Adoration? He couldn't describe it, his chest felt light, his head felt woozy as if he'd stood up too suddenly.

The music had stopped, Arthur looked towards Merlin. The piano was now covered, black and white keys no longer visible. The door had creaked open, without Arthur's notice, revealing him.

"That was..." Arthur couldn't finish the sentence. He'd always had a love of music but it seemed to have increased tenth fold

Merlin neatly tucked the sheet music away and nodded once at Arthur, he remained silent as he poured two coffees.

Arthur blinked and took the cup that was held out in front of him.

"Thank you" He whispered, suddenly aware of the peace that the house rested in. Only the songbirds nattered, everything seemed still and calm.

Arthur understood why Merlin was down here, why he wasn't asleep like the rest of the household. He wanted to enjoy the moment to himself, surrounded by nature and the moment of solitude that had just been rudely interrupted by Arthur

Arthur gripped the coffee cup, he kept managing to disrupt things he didn't meant to.

"I'm sorry." He said, his tone hushed

Merlin looked at him with curious eyes

"I didn't mean to disturb you." After a pause Arthur added "You play beautifully."

Merlin smiled, his fingers played a silent song on the counter top.

"Thank you." Merlin mouthed back

The dull grey had morphed into rose sky, pinks and blues blurred like watercolours. Merlin sat, a book in hand as he settled into the chair. He draped half a blanket over himself, shifting to get into a comfy position.

Arthur didn't know if he was supposed to leave, did Merlin want company or to be alone?

Arthur let his gaze drift from Merlin to the piano. He'd never been a fan of string instruments, he now took time to appreciate the elegance that only string instruments held.

A flute could sound magnificent to the ear but the way Merlin had just played the piano was incomparable to any opera, any orchestra that Arthur had ever attended.

Merlin's eyes flittered back to the pages of his book. Arthur wished he'd known how long Merlin had been watching him, what he'd seen.

He had decided, drawing out a breath, to stay. He took a seat in an empty chair that wasn't too close to Merlin but wasn't far either. He just sat, fingers locking together as they rested over his stomach, his eyes shutting as his brain relished in being able to think with so little distraction.

Of course, this tender moment didn't last long. The contentment of the silence faded as multiple heavy footsteps shuffled down those wooden steps.

Freya, with Percy not far behind, looked at Arthur with shock. Had she forgotten he boarded here? Arthur looked down at himself and burned. He was in his nightclothes, he hadn't though to change into appropriate dress before inspecting the beautiful music that had awoken him.

Nodding his head he rushed back up to his room, near on face planting in his haste to escape the room, which not five minutes before had been a wonderful dream.

Too embarrassed to return downstairs, Arthur malingered in his room and reorganised books that were already tidy.

Gwaine appeared at his door, eyes tired and smile small.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were free? We could go over this masterful plan you have to get Elena to notice me." Gwaine said and then winced at how desperate it sounded.

"Sure" Arthur said and nodded to an empty space as an invitation for the wily man to sit down.

After what felt like hours of coversation Gwaine had a much more secure grin stuck to that impish face. He thanked him after and bumbled back to who knew where, the liquor cabinet if Arthur could give a guess.

When he returned downstairs, finally confident enough to do so he noticed Merlin was sat by the piano, he looked like he'd swallowed a lemon. He continued playing, he hadn't seen Arthur yet.

A tinkle of light piano keys became a clanging violent slam. Frustrated, Merlin's slim delicate fingers punched sharp distasteful sounds from the beautiful instrument.

Arthur hesitantly approached him.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Fine" The wafer man snapped

Arthur's brows drew together into one concrete line of confusion

Merlin sighed and scribbled on a nearby piece of parchment

"Yes, I- I saw you with Gwaine, that's all."

It had only been those two in the room but Arthur still moved closer in the motion of privatising the conversation, Arthur told himself he'd done it just in case Elena would appear within hearing distance but deep down he knew he just wanted to be nearer to Merlin.

"So you know?" Arthur asked, his voice low

Merlin looked surprised and his cheeks tainted a faint pink

"Well, I wasn't sure but you've just confirmed it."

Arthur let out a sigh, he wasn't the only one being targeted by Gwaine's incessant questions about how to woo a woman.

"Thank god." Arthur breathed out.

There was silence, Merlin still looked discontented.

"So, what've you come up with?" Arthur asked

"What?"

"For Gwaine's plan to date Elena, what have you told him. He keeps asking me and to be honest I haven't the foggiest clue, I feel bad for suggesting things because I have no idea whether they'll work or not. I hope they do, he's so smitten with her its revolting to see."

Merlin changed rapidly from confused to realisation to embarrassment to satisfaction. His skin faded from ghost pale to tomato red and back again before finally settling on his usual colour.

"Oh" He said and then his shoulders relaxed and his lips pulled into a bright smile.

Arthur had a creeping suspicion but he was too scared to address it, so he dismissed it in quick succession.

"So? What've you told him?" Arthur reiterated

"Well, Elena needs something to draw her attention from her own imagination, maybe something artistic. She always loves it when I play, its the only time I've ever seen her sentient." Merlin said with a thoughtful expression.

Gwaine, perfect timing as always, moseyed in. "Oh, so you've joined in on our scheming have you, Merls? I quite like your idea about something artistic. I could take her to the gallery-" Merlin was shaking his head

"No, no. You need to actively do something- Gwaine, stop wiggling your eyebrows. I don't mean that, you cretin. Maybe take her to a painting class or horse riding, something like that."

Gwaine was jerking his head back and forth in the imitation of a nod before clapping Merlin on the back and running off again. "Cheers"

Arthur brightened, visibly shining "Problem solved. Now hopefully he'll stop dragging me into dark corners to discuss plans with him."

"Maybe, it is Gwaine though so don't hold out on that " Merlin said, chuckling.

They continued to pass quips and smart puns as they played some cards, jacks and jokers being swapped about as they claimed victory over one another.

At last Merlin broke the light banter with a rather serious question "So, why are you really here?"

Arthur knocked the table, cards flew. He scrambled to the floor to collect them up, cheeks burning.

"I-I told you" He stuttered

Merlin's mouth formed a hard line "You don't gamble, I know you don't. We've just played cards for near on two hours and you haven't even mentioned playing for a bet."

Arthur looked up, piercing blue eyes drilled his. Heart beat rapid, thrashing like a caged bird in his chest and cards clutched to him, he gulped at Merlin's intense stare.

Shaking his head at Arthur's silence, Merlin went to the piano.

He played one of his more melancholy songs, the mournful notes rang into the room. Arthur fled. He couldn't bare upsetting Merlin or hearing the sad playing that clanged against his heart.

 

*

 

Arthur was sprawled on his bed, a book hovering above his face, his fingers resolute as he clutched the paper as the plot thickened.

He closed the book suddenly, sitting slightly as he heard a noise

He relaxed back down and picked the book back up under the guise of reading as little patters got closer to his door

"The curves of your lips rewrite history" Arthur said, glancing up to Merlin as he entered the room

He knew it was him. He'd become familiar with Merlin's footsteps, the odd shuffle-step sequence he used.  
Merlin looked at him, a light pink tint to his cheeks, like rose dusting resting on his sharp cheekbones.

"You're a fan of Oscar Wilde?" He asked, his hand resting on the doorframe as he leaned into it, smile soft. It reminded him of when he first met Merlin

Arthur smirked and turned back to his book

Merlin stood still, holding a breath, the air resonated around him

Arthur closed the book and set it down on the bed, it teetered on the edge wobbling until it found equilibrium.

"Yes, a big fan." Arthur said, staring at Merlin, watching as the tall boy swallowed, his throat moving

He looked glorious

His dark hair was mussed, sticking every which way and curling delicately over his ears.

His loose shirt swamped his small frame, the shadow of his lean torso just visible in the light. His trousers fit him well, arching over the curves of his narrow hips

Arthur snapped his gaze back to Merlin's glittering ocean eyes

It was a dangerous thing to admit liking Oscar Wilde, there were certain connotations to it

Arthur assumed that Merlin had already guessed but he couldn't outright say how he felt so he left an unspoken ellipsis for Merlin to figure it out

I mean he couldn't admit it because it was embarrassing, not to mention they were solid friends currently and he didn't want to screw it up, besides he still wasn't certain about how Merlin would react.

It was illegal and seen as disgusting by some, Arthur tried hard to ignore those comments but if they fell from Merlin's mouth Arthur would never recover from the pain.

Merlin moved forward until he was stood at the edge of the bed. Arthur tilted his head back, stretching to see him.

"I'm meeting up with Gwaine, you wanna join?" He asked, a quick swipe of tongue against the pink of his lower lip.

"I can't." Arthur sighed, he had to focus on finding a source of income.

"Thanks for the offer though. Maybe some other time?"

Merlin's face dropped, it soon rebuilt into a gracious smile

"Of course. Some other time." Merlin moved away, his long legs striding towards the door

"Wait"

He froze, head tilting towards Arthur

"You never mentioned..." Arthur's mouth worked for words but his tongue felt stuck

Merlin turned, his elfin features shadowed

"Oscar Wilde... Are you a fan?" Arthur couldn't help the hope that leaked into his voice, dripping in like a broken faucet

A smile pulled at the corner of Merlin's mouth

"I have grown to love secrecy" He said

Arthur threw his head back, it touched the headboard as he laughed

Well played

 

*

 

Arthur's eyes drifted close, the sun outside was lowering in the sky, not low enough to warrant sleep but Arthur's sudden exhaustion flattened him into a deep slumber.

When he woke, sound rattled into his room. Jovial shouts and raucous laughter ascended from below.

Arthur crept downstairs, tugging his rumpled shirt and smoothing his hair with his hands.

Merlin, Elena and Gwaine were all merrily drinking, glasses clinking as they cheered. Merlin tapped an upbeat tune on the piano as more liquor was poured.

Arthur was welcomed by a crushing hug and a slobbery kiss to his cheek. Gwaine gave him a wink as he moved back to cling onto Elena like an octopus, cooing over her in the way only someone utterly smitten would.

Elena was the image of a blushing bride, rosy cheeks and practically glowing with the adoration being lavished upon her.

"So, what are we celebrating?" Arthur asked as he poured himself a small glass of shandy

"Elena and Gwaine are officially courting, they didn't even bother with all of that fan malarkey, thank goodness." Merlin interjected, the couple too busy staring at each other with moons and stars in their eyes.

Arthur snorted a laugh, a spiteful part of him was gleeful over the fact that someday Morgana would have to go through the insufferable courting procession, of having to wave fans at suitors and get Uther's permission and so on. Arthur was glad he'd escaped all that.

"Oh? Tell me what happened" Arthur asked Merlin, it was clear he wouldn't get the story from the other two

Merlin launched into the tale, with ransom interruptions from the happy pair when he'd missed a detail out.

"Speaking of celebration, isn't it your birthday soon Merlin?" Gwaine said

The idea of the youth before him having a birthday seemed to startle Arthur into remembering that Merlin was in fact not an imagined creation or some type of angelic spirit.

"When is it?" Arthur asked

"The second of May" Elena supplied, Merlin stayed silent

"That's soon. You never mentioned it, Merlin" Arthur said

He just shrugged and turned back to his piano, fingers glancing over keys but not pressing hard enough to produce a sound

"Oh, Merlin also forgot about the barmaids reaction. I mean, I wish I'd done something more impressive but that barmaid, what was her name, uh Rose? Daisy? Some kind of flower, anyway she practically swooned when-" Gwaine drivelled on about his romantic gestures and how all the ladies were vying for his attention but he only had eyes for Elena

Arthur did tune in again when Gwaine said to Merlin "Don't you want to meet up with her?" Merlin also looked up at this

"Who?" He asked

"That woman. Blonde, blue eyed, easy on the eyes, she was looking at you the whole time we were there. She even came over at one point, don't you remember her?"

Merlin shook his head, puzzled.

Gwaine sighed, rolled his eyes "Honestly Merlin, you aren't ever going to find anyone unless you take action" There was an undercurrent to his tone that Arthur couldn't categorise

Merlin gritted his teeth but a light blush gave him away. Arthur's eyes narrowed, he wondered if Merlin was seeing someone on the sly.

He didn't have time to think on it as Gwaine pulled him into another hug and they all went back to their rooms, the night had galloped away and they were all feeling worn out and a little woozy by the end of it.

 

*

 

Arthur was surprised to wake early to music, he would've thought after yesterdays events that Merlin would be totally bladdered but, on second thought, he realised Merlin had only had one or two glasses and even then he'd sipped slow and sparse.

Arthur crept down the stairs, as he did every morning not wanting to disturb sleeping lodgers. Arthur decided he'd watch from the sliver he could see from the gap in the open door, he didn't want to walk in or for Merlin to stop playing. So he just stood, silent and watched.

Long elegant fingers danced over the keys, the notes rising into the air and pleasing the ears of all who heard it. Arthur watched in admiration as Merlin leaned back a little on the small piano stool that at a squeeze could fit two people.

Arthur was tempted to sit besides him but was content from where he was perched, watching with delight as dark hair fell in front of focused blue eyes and teeth grated on a bottom lip with concentration.

Merlin always looked so phenomenally beautiful when sat playing piano when melodies hummed within his bones and brought joy to this usually dim household.

Clair de Lune would often drift through rooms quietly on sunny mornings, Beethoven on cold ones.

Tchkovsiky was only ever played in the afternoon, sometimes the women boarding would take a turn around the parlor, skirts swirling with the crescendo. Occasionally he would play Mozart but it was usually at someone's request, Merlin preferred playing slower, more thoughtful melodies.

Merlin and himself often discussed music. Arthur, despite actually knowing very little on the subject, often purposefully brought it up just to see the excited glint that sparks in Merlin's azure eyes at the mention of a composer he admires.  
As the weeks had trundled by and Arthur had settled into his life at the boarding house, he realised that Merlin was his main source of joy.

The boy was so full of mellow energy and funny comments, he was talented and handsome and he just clicked with Arthur in a way no other person ever had previously.

Arthur waits, listening whilst he contemplates what he'll do for the day. At the new knowledge Arthur had gleaned yesterday and with the date of Merlin's birthday soon arriving he decided he'd go out and buy him a present.

He isn't sure what books Merlin's read, of course they'd conversed about various works of literature but that meant Merlin had read those already. He had to find something that Merlin hadn't read yet and it had to be something he'd like.

Arthur had a eurika moment when he remembered the small musky bookshop Merlin had showed him weeks back, surely Mithian would have some suggestion or at least an inclination for the type of fiction Merlin preferred.

Although the day was a tad blustery, leaves swirling around in small whirlwinds as he walked through the park, he found his walk quite enjoyable.

The bell clanged and Mithian stood in her usual spot, shuffling through papers and sorting books. Not even glancing up, she said "Hello, Arthur."

"Uh, hello Mithian. I heard its Merlin's birthday soon-" She looked up at that "And I'd like to get him something but I'm not sure what books he has read, I was hoping you could help me pick out something he really wants."

Mithian looked at him for a long time, tapped the counter and moved back disappearing into her secret room with books and who knows what.

He was stunned to find a man had been hidden away in that quiet closet that no one was allowed admittance into.

A broad man, who had a friendly smile beamed at him, brown eyes crinkling with the width of his grin. His dark hair shoved carelessly behind his ears, his skin vaguely tanned.

The plain wedding band on his finger winked at him in the dim light, Arthur's eyes searched Mithian's hand and found, as expected, that she too was wearing a ring.

"Hello, I'm Lancelot. You must be the notorious Arthur." He greeted, his hand outstretched for a handshake. A formal greeting that Arthur wasn't used to, he used to have to do it all the time much to his dismay.

His father would always give him grudging looks if he hesitated, he clasped Lancelot's hand immediately and shook with vigour, as he'd been taught to.

"Notorious?" He questioned, the man's words finally reaching his brain

White teeth were visible as he said "Oh, yes. Dear Merlin never speaks of anything else."

Arthur felt a warm fuzzy feeling blooming in his chest, satisfaction and relief.

"So, I hear you're searching for a book for the young man?" Lancelot said, he wore a pair of thin metal wire glasses that perched on the end of his nose giving him the impression of a person of intellect, he looked very like a librarian.

"Yes, I assumed you both knew him well. The first time he showed me the shop he talked about the place like it was a personal haven for him." Arthur smiled dazily, realising he may have sounded rude he hastened to add "Which I'm sure it is, for most people in fact."

"So, would you like to get him something personal or would you like to get him something he hasn't read before? Because if you're going for personal I've got just the thing but if you're looking for something he hasn't read I may have to do some digging" Mithian said

"Personal, please."

She nodded, that strange smile had crept back.

"Well, I'd suggest the first edition of Through the Looking Glass by Lewis Carroll. It was the first book he was ever given, he used to read it a lot with his mother before she..." Mithian dwindled off

Arthur nodded, yes he knew. "Are you sure that won't make him...upset though?"

Mithian considered this before shaking her head "I wouldn't know, its a risk you'd have to take."

"Do you think you could also give me a suggestion for a book he wants to read?"

Lancelot grabbed a piece of paper with lots of jotted down notes covering it. His eyes scanned it before he said "He has Idylls of the Kings by Alfred Lord Tennyson on his To Read List."

"He has a To Read List? What am I saying, its Merlin of course he does." Lancelot nodded at that and shared a look with his wife.

"Could I order both please, is it possible to get them within a week?" He requested

They said yes that would be fine, he paid promptly.

As they gave him his change a thought occurred to him, he asked "Would you be able to take a day off in a week or so's time? Its Merlin's birthday, I'm sure he'd love it if you could make a trip to the boarding house. I understand of course if you have to attend the shop, business comes first."

He was pleased to find they immediately accepted his invitation, he quickly said he'd have to ask Freya first if he could throw Merlin a small get together first.

He said he'd further inform them in a weeks time when he came in to collect the books. They bid him goodbye and thanked him for the offer.

Arthur made sure to bring it up as soon as he saw his petite landlord, asking permission politely by giving her the option to object. She agreed enthusiastically, even going as far to say she'd bake him a cake.  
"You don't turn 20 everyday." She said, Arthur tried not to let his eyes widen. Merlin had always been a mystery before now, he had seemed ageless.

No number sprang to mind when he looked on Merlin's pale face and sank into those bottomless blue eyes. Arthur was only 4 years older than Merlin but that seemed too far yet too close at the same time.

"I think its a sweet idea, thank you for checking with me." Freya said, snapping him out of his reverie

"Just, maybe don't invite too many people?" She suggested

"Merlin, although he does enjoy company, likes his privacy. He isn't fond of big parties, he never has been. As long as its kept small I'm fine with it, I'm sure Merlin will really appreciate the gesture."

Arthur nodded, he'd only been planning on mentioning it to those already boarding here and to Mithian and her husband.

Arthur tried his best to avoid Merlin for the next week, it proved a difficult job. He kept finding himself revolving around Merlin, like a magnet.

He kept thinking of things to bring up in conversations, books to suggest and music he wanted Merlin to play but he refrained, suppressed those thoughts for another time.

Merlin had seemed rather confused at first, he had realised that Arthur was ignoring him. At one point he'd seen Arthur in the corridor and then watched as he quickly darted back into his room upon recognising Merlin.

He hoped he hadn't massively offended Merlin but he knew that if he talked to Merlin that he'd somehow end up spilling about the secret party he'd organised.

Merlin played melancholy tunes, although he sat by the piano less, only rattling a song out occasionally. It was noticeable, a few boarders picked up on it and prompted Merlin into conversation though they were always short and consisted of simple answers.

Arthur had gone back to the bookshop two days ago to pick up the books for Merlin's birthday, they were wrapped in simple brown paper with a string to prevent the covering from falling off.

The day arrived, they'd managed to shuffle Merlin discreetly out of the way. Gwaine had taken him to make a birthday wish in the fountain in the park.

Whilst they were out Freya baked a cake, Percy and Arthur organised chairs and Elena prepared the room by adding small decorations to spruce it up a bit.

By the time they'd returned Mithian and Lancelot had arrived, bearing gifts and gracious patience as they waited for Merlin's return and for the party to truly begin.

When Merlin walked through the door and saw what had been planned realisation dawned on his face followed by anger and then upset.

Arthur stood, worried he'd done something horrifically wrong. His hands reached out to him but withdrew quickly when he reminded himself he was in public.  
It would not be seen as appropriate and Merlin might not necessarily enjoy the physical comfort. He'd always been a very contained man.

Tears welled in the corners of Merlin's eyes and a watery smile adorned his face "Thank you" he whispered

He stumbled forward to hug each of them, suddenly much cheerier than five minutes previous. Arthur was still worried, nibbling at the bottom of his lip.

Merlin finally reached him, he lightly hit Arthur's shoulder. "Is this why you've been ignoring me all week?" He sniffled and hugged Arthur, his arms squeezing Arthur for a split second before retreating to talk to the rest of the group and thanking them.

"And you made a cake! Oh, Freya, you didn't need to. Thank you." He said upon seeing the sweet pudding that was laid out on the table.

"It was no bother Merlin, really. However, guests, be warned we have done a traditional cake." There was a ripple of laughter.

Arthur understood later why that had caused a titter in the group when he bit down on a thimble that had been in his slice of cake.

He held it up to the light, inspecting it when Freya noticed.

"Oh, Arthur! You poor thing." She said

Concern shadowed Arthur's face, was this some grave omen he didn't know about.

"I don't think he was planning on marrying anyway." Gwaine said in a hushed voice that received an elbow from Elena.

Merlin stood by his shoulder told him quietly that a traditional birthday cake was one that contained a coin and a thimble.

The person who found the coin had would be graced with good fortunes, the person who found the thimble was to never marry

Merlin reassured him that it was just superstition and that Merlin was sure when Arthur found the right person he'd settle down happily.

Merlin's voice had seemed a little tight, like it was constricted when he'd said it. Arthur dismissed it, assuming some cake had lodged itself in Merlin's throat.

Arthur shook his head and said "I'm not worried."

Merlin gave him a questioning brow "Oh, I didn't realise you were.. That you- I thought you were-" Merlin couldn't seem to spit the sentence out but Arthur gathered the meaning anyway

Arthur blushed "Oh, no I didn't mean because- because I had someone. I just meant..." He didn't finish his sentence either, how could he? Especially in a room full of people. It was not the wisest place to reveal his secret, if he should at all.

Arthur coughed and took another bite of cake, placing the thimble carefully onto the edge of the table.  
An exclamation followed by cheering burst from the corner of the room.

Elena had found the coin, she held it proudly. Gwaine beamed at her and kissed the side of her temple.

She kept it close to her the rest of the night, her finger latched around it even when they all sat to rest and wait for Merlin to open the few gifts he'd received.

He started with Mithian and Lancelot's, moved onto the collective present from the boarding house and then opened the bottle shaped gift from Gwaine.  
"And Elena" He said, after Merlin looked at him holding the bottle of his favourite liquor in his hand.

"Thank you both." He said

Finally he held the brown parcel in his lap. He tugged at the strings.

His face brightened, he held the book up for others to see.

Idylls of the kings was scribed onto a shiny cover

Merlin beamed, flicked through the pages and let his eyes scan words before he remembered where he was, he set the book down and his eyes sought Arthur's.

"Thank you. I've been wanting to read this for ages." He said

Arthur nodded and sipped at his drink. He couldn't tell if he was dizzy from alcohol or from the adoring look on Merlin's face.

The party continued, music blared, people danced, more cake was eaten and people continually wished Merlin a happy birthday. It was a very homely scene, it was nice seeing Merlin at the center of attention. He so often sank into the background, even when he was playing music.

Arthur always noticed him but the others usually went about their day, occasionally humming along to the various tunes that Merlin played.

Arthur joined Merlin on the piano stool, balancing himself to teeter on the edge of it - it really was a small seat.

Their hands brushed and their legs pressed against each other. Their bodies were lines against one another. Arthur dared a glance at Merlin and saw him staring right back.

Arthur knew his gaze must've momentarily dropped down to Merlin's full mouth because the staring was cut off by Merlin moving off the seat.

Arthur nearly lurched forward at the sudden loss, he panicked. He'd given himself away and now Merlin would hate him, as his father did.

He watched as Merlin hugged Mithian and Lancelot once more before walking with them to the door and saying their farewells. Arthur blew out a sigh of relief, Merlin had left suddenly because he'd noticed them leaving not because of him.

Merlin sat back down on the seat, sharing it with Arthur despite the numerous empty chairs. His back to the piano he told Arthur would also be retiring upstairs soon.

They both slowly dragged themselves up those familiar creaky stairs and smiled at one another once at the top.

Arthur remembered the book he had stashed away under a pillow, he motioned for Merlin to give him a minute. Merlin wobbled, tiredness clearly getting to him.

"I got you something else. You don't have to wait in the drafty corridor, you can go to your room. I'll just go and fetch it." Arthur told him.

Merlin nodded, head heavy and left his door ajar after disappearing through it.

Arthur grabbed the book and realised after knocking that he'd never actually seen Merlin's room before. He didn't know if he expected it to be tidy or messy, for it to have books scattered and clothes strewn about or everything to be regular and well ordered.

"Come in"

Arthur pushed the handle, it swung fully open and he was welcomed with a reasonably clean room. It was clear that Merlin had shoved some clothes hastily into his trunk and attempted to shut it because a shirt sleeve hung loosely from the chest, giving away his hurried tidying.

The books were placed neatly in a row on top of a set of drawers. He had a few books piled on his bedside table, at the top of which lay the book he'd given Merlin earlier.

Merlin was sat on his bed, he patted at the space next to him to indicate Arthur should sit there.

Sinking down onto the mattress, Arthur shifted awkwardly and held the book in sweaty, nervous palms.  
"I didn't give it to you earlier because I was worried that it would upset you, well upset is the wrong word - that it would remind you and I, not that there would've been anything wrong with it if you did, but I was anxious that you'd-" Arthur floundered looking for a delicate way to structure the sentence that wasn't insulting Merlin's masculinity or that made Arthur sound inconsiderate.

Merlin's face had softened at Arthur's struggled speech.

Arthur held the book put to Merlin and watched warily as Merlin placed it on his lap.

Merlin looked at it for long time, thousands of thoughts filling his head. The cogs visibly whirring. His hands were still as they rested on the cover, Arthur fidgeted next to him.

A streak of salt water trailed down Merlin's cheek, the clock ticked loudly in the background.

Arthur flailed a little, his hands waving in distress as he flooded Merlin with apologies, Merlin shook his head and held a hand up to silence him before placing it back on the book.

He curled up suddenly, his knees coming to his chest. The book was wedged in between, he clutched it to his chest. Merlin breathed quietly, his face hidden.

Arthur hesitantly put an arm around him, needing to comfort the crying boy. In an odd half embrace Merlin sniffled into him, his face in Arthur's shoulder. Minutes passed before Merlin resurfaced, pulling away slightly.

Merlin grabbed one of Arthur's hands as his arms unwound themselves from the boys shaking figure.

"Thank you." He said, voice thick. His dark eyelashes star pointed from his tears, his blue eyes a moving river.

"I truly love it" Sincerity dripped from him

He let go of Arthur's hands to brush the back of his own against his cheeks, wiping away the drops that had collected there.

"I'm sorry I cried, I just miss her so much sometimes. She was there for me all my life, and now she's missed my 20th birthday. It makes me sad, I wonder what else she'll miss in my life." Merlin breathed, his tone hushed.

"I'm sure she's here in spirit, watching over you." Arthur reassured him.

Once Merlin had settled, Arthur stood to leave.

"You must be exhausted, I'm sorry I kept you up even longer. And made you cry."

Merlin shook his head "It wasn't you. Both the gifts are brilliant, thank you."

Arthur wished him one last happy birthday, a flitting smile on Merlin's face cheered Arthur, before he shut the door to leave Merlin to his privacy.

A breakfast was set out on the table for everyone the following morning. Merlin was sat in his usual chair, a newspaper on his lap, a small cup of coffee in his hand. Everyone seemed rather twitchy, loud noises causing winces and pounding heads rattling at the slightest sound.

Percy and Freya sat side by side, hands intertwined underneath the table as their spoons dipped into the thick porridge that splattered the sides of the bowl in an entirely unappealing way

Arthur hated to be such a snob but he would never be touching that glutenous stuff, he shuddered at the mere thought.

"I have an announcement" Gwaine belted as he walked into the kitchen, Elena following shortly behind.

Arthur nearly bit his tongue at the crass arrival - he'd startled so badly he had to clog a pained groan in his throat, he was still head sore from last nights festivities.

Gwaine uttered a quick apology and said in a much quieter tone, his eyes soft "Elena and I are engaged"

Their was a round of applause followed by a round of wincing. Merlin got up and gave a brief hug to both Gwaine and Elena.

Arthur joined him, clapping Gwaine's shoulders and wishing them both the best.

"Celebratory drinks tomorrow instead maybe?" Merlin suggested

Everyone murmured their agreements

A hungover Percy approaches Arthur, an uncoordinated tap on the blonde's shoulder made him turn so fast that Arthur nearly smacked right into that broad chest.

"Arthur, I meant to tell you yesterday but forgot - you said you were looking for a job?" Percy asked.

Arthur nodded and tried to quail the excitement building in the pit of his stomach, where hope crested

"Well my friend Leon says a spot just opened up in his business. Its banking, sorry I know its not the most fun career but you're good with numbers so, if you want it the jobs yours."

Synapses slowed by alcohol and disbelief, it took Arthur several minutes to stutter out a response "Brilliant, yes I'll take it. Thank you so much."

"No worries mate." Percy said before sauntering back over to Freya who greeted him with a peck to the cheek.

The group departed, separating to do their tasks for the day. Arthur felt relieved that he'd secured a job and grateful to Percy and Leon for considering him. He wondered if Merlin was at all involved, he doubted it but it was Merlin so one never knew.

Speaking of, the tall dark haired young man had disappeared. Arthur had wanted to check he was alright after last nights tender but odd moment but he was nowhere to be seen.

When Arthur acquiesced the whereabouts of Merlin he was told he'd left to give Lancelot his watch back, or some such thing like that. He must've taken it off and forgotten it last night.

Hours passed, Arthur spent them reading and eating and he even decided to sun himself in the garden for a while, the delightful weather and light breeze felt good on his skin.

After having sorted out his affairs, he'd organised his bank account and he'd chatted briefly to Leon - A surly man, with curling ginger strands of hair and a charming smile.

They'd organised Arthur's timetable and talked through what he'd be doing in this new job, it sounded boring but Arthur knew better now than to shun an opportunity like this.

His father would've turned his nose up at it, would've said Arthur was capable of more - or would he? Arthur wasn't sure what Uther thought of him anymore, he supposed he shouldn't care.

Arthur wondered aimlessly through the corridors, pleased that he now had a job spent the rest of his free time left thinking about what to do with it rather than actually doing anything. His last chance as a free, jobless man to do something; learn an instrument, write a book...

He scoffed, he was being ridiculous. If he wanted to do those things he would've done them in the months of nothing that he's had, besides he only has until Monday until his career restarts, that's hardly enough time to write a whole book.

Arthur like meandered around the boarding house, pausing when that familiar tinkling music washed over him like a childhood blanket.

But as he moved closer, he realised that this wasn't familiar. Arthur had never heard this particular one played before, he opened the door wider and stepped inside the room. Merlin was so enraptured by playing that he didn't notice Arthur's entrance.

He startled, the keys clanging when he saw the blonde smiling radiantly at him. "Ar-Arthur" He stuttered.

Merlin's eyes widened, his slim fingers moved fast shuffling paper over paper. Sheets of music, hundreds of scrawled notes suddenly hidden by the familiar sheets of classical song. Arthur's mouth curved, Merlin was acting strange. He supposed he should be used to Merlin's odd little quirks but this one puzzled him.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Fine, yeah. I'm fine." Merlin gave a nervous laugh, his knee bounced.

"How were they?" Arthur asked, he was fond of Lancelot and Mithian.

"Who?" Merlin questioned, puzzled

"Lance and Mithian, you went to return a watch?" Arthur said unsurely, he had got this information from other people. Maybe he should've asked first rather than assuming.

"Ah, yes. It was Lance's father's, I knew he'd be distraught when he realised it was lost so I thought it best to take it to him and avoid panic." Merlin explained

"So, I heard you go a job." Merlin said on a much brighter note.

Arthur beamed "Yes, its quite boring, its to do with finance but I'm just incredibly grateful."

Merlin smiled softly, Arthur felt like he's been punched - his breath left him, his eyes shone at the sight of those pearly white teeth glinting at him, those lush lips pulled up at the corners.

"Anyway, I- I best be getting on. Got things to do, you know " Arthur stuttered

"But it's a Sunday?" Merlin said, forhead wrinkled

Arthur gave a nervous laugh, wiped his sweaty palm on his hand and muttered something before making a quick retreat.

Honestly, he'd have to start avoiding Merlin - and not because of a surprise party this time, but in order to not scare Merlin away with his complete idiocy.

The celebrations for Elena and Gwaine's engagement commenced that night, much to everyone's surprise. It was very impromptu and unexpected considering it was planned for a different day but Gwaine couldn't help but rejoice and open more bottles.

Unfortunately for Arthur that meant that he couldn't get hammered drunk because he had his new job the next day, and although Arthur did not agree with everything his father said but he did believe that one should try to avoid showing up to work drunk, especially if it was the first day.

The night prolonged, fabrics swirled as skirts flee and feet tapped out a dance in the squashed room. Liquid poured, music soared, the room was spinning- Arthur gulped suddenly, everything seemed too loud.

He was happy for the couple, truly he was but a small bitter part of him cursed that he'd never have that, never have the happiness beaming in Gwaine's smile and twinkling in Elena's eyes.

He needed a smoke, he thought, then felt immediately ashamed. He'd managed to avoid it for so long, he knew that it was normal for young men to light up - expected even but Arthur didn't like being reliant on anything and that included cigarettes.

Arthur stepped outside, away from the lurid colours and clashing patterns that covered the room where people partied.

He stood, alone and in the half dark the only able to see because of the lights from the house that reflected through the window. He sighed, of course he'd forgotten he'd left his cigarettes at the manor - the manor he was kicked out of and was never to return on pain of death, somehow he didn't feel like a packet of his favourite brand were worth the risk.

Instead he exhaled deeply, breathing in the fresh air and listening to the silent crawl of the night. The door creaked open, a sound bite of chatter and glasses resounded before it shut again, this time a tall figure on the other side.

"You okay?" Merlin asked, a gentle touch to his shoulder

Arthur tuned away from Merlin, a hand over his face. God, if he was in a better mood he'd be more polite but he was just so tired, so so tired of lying and Merlin was standing there with kind eyes and warm hand and Arthur was this close to breaking

His father would call him pathetic, and Arthur would agree because how could he go so quickly from happy to sad. Was it Merlin? The constant reminder that he was something- something disgusting, felt things that he shouldn't feel, was it-

"Hey" Merlin called softly, crowding closer to Arthur

Arthur closed his eyes, breathed in the nearness because he knew it was the closest he'd ever get and it made his heart weep but his face remained still

"I-" Merlin waited patiently for Arthur to continue

Taking a shuddering breath and cursing himself for not being better, braver, he said "I don't have a gambling problem."

The moment was too serious to even smile but if it had been any other situation Merlin would've grinned wide and cracked a joke, would've said "I know, you great prat"

Merlin remained silent, his hand still on Arthur's shoulder, his body leaned towards him

"It's not gambling, its- My father, he disapproved and forced me to leave. Said I was a disgrace." He wobbled, voice cracking the last word out

Merlin didn't move sway, didn't look at him like he was revolting or less than him, he didn't say anything just simply watched Arthur with those bright blue eyes that held the secrets of the sky.

"You could try to explain it to him, maybe if you talked him through it, talked about how you feel he'd understand." Merlin said at last, it was the wrong thing to say.

"What, talk about my feelings with my estranged father and everything will end happily ever after?" Arthur spat bitterly and shuttered the emotions flickering on his face when he saw pity on Merlin's

Turbulent inner emotions visible in Arthur's bitten lips, the shadows under his eyes, the scared look that crosses his features and the way his shoulders tighten like he were Atlas holding the weight of the world.

Merlin wished to ease Arthur's inner turmoil and aid him with the battle of self acceptance but it was a beaten path that many feet stumbled on.

It rose like a tidal wave in him, a sudden passion that washed over him - the need to hold and reassure Arthur became unbearable and it sprang loose like an elastic band pinging

Merlin surged forward, heart galloping and eyes open as his lips met Arthur and he felt the dribble of a wet tear on Arthur's cheek. His breath left him when Arthur's mouth moved against his, responding to him.

A rough hand clutched Merlin's jacket, pulled him nearer, desperation tinging the kiss. Tongues twirled, fists grabbed at material in an attempt to strain closer until the kiss softened to a slower pace, fingers loosening their tight hold on one another. Caring, loving, supple brushes replaced fierce ones, relief shined through.

They sat like that, hands clasped, mouths melded as Arthur shuddered through silent sobs and basked in Merlin's embrace.

They ignored the cheers from inside, if they even heard them - too enraptured in each other to care about anything else.

They broke away, flushed and pleased. Hair in disarray from stray fingers that had wandered and tugged.

"You're beautiful" Arthur breathed

Merlin who had always seemed such an eloquent speaker suddenly stumbled for words

He blushed to the tips of his elfin ears, Merlin's fingers itched to rub his scarlet face as if to chase away the heat.

"Thank you" Arthur whispered, showing his gratitude for the distracting, comforting kiss by brushing his lips across Merlin's pale throat as Arthur nuzzled into the junction at his shoulder.

Merkin's eyes closed, his fingers still tangled in golden strands, letting out soft sounds as a bruised mouth continued a slow assault down the expanse of his neck.

Merlin sighed happily but lightly pushed at Arthur until he pulled away, looking absolutely delectable with dark pupils eclipsing the blue, mouth smudged and hair rumpled.  
"We should go back inside, they'll notice we've gone." Merlin said quietly, hand brushing some of Arthur's hair down to make him look less like a ravaged maid.

Arthur leant into Merlin's touch, soft skin of his cheeks smoothed under Merlin's fingertips. "I don't want to" Arthur admits

"We could go back to my room?" Merlin suggests, voice barley audible

Arthur startled a little, eyebrows no doubt raising. He was rewarded with Merlin's cheeks flushing pink.

"Just to sleep, it'll be away from the party. You don't have to- I hadn't meant-" He was cut off, Arthur had sloped forwards, his mouth slanting briefly against Merlin's, just a short sweet kiss. His forehead pressing against Merlin's, Arthur breathed easy for the first time in months.

He stood suddenly, held his hand out for Merlin, who took it with enthusiasm, they stumbled back into the house trying to creep up the stairs without anyone noticing, luckily everyone was too busy celebrating raucously.

They half fell onto Merlin's bed, giggling at their failed attempts at stealth. The bed creaked and groaned under the two young men's weight, which made Merlin laugh louder and snort which set Arthur off again.

They'd both had some drinks, they'd put it down to the alcohol later because only someone in love would act like this much of an idiot without being inebriated.

Merlin curled against Arthur, his body fit snuggly to Arthur's side. He tilted his dark head up, blue eyes piercing as he gazed at Arthur a dopey smile gracing his features.

"You are the only dream I've ever dreamt" Arthur whispered, hands glancing over Merlin's face, tracing the shell of his ear, the outline of his mouth, the curve of his eyebrow.

"You sop, who knew you'd be such a cheesy romantic" Merlin said against Arthur's thumb

Arthur smiled, everything seemed muted - his life filled with soft pastels, lilac now painted his love, blue in his heart, yellow in his mind, silver in his soul.

His hand sought Merlin's, he locked them together. It was an awkward position but he didn't care. He was too tired to do much more than gentle touches and occasional kisses.

Delicate fingers danced invisible notes, placing them on Arthur's skin, careening over Arthur's ribs.  
Arthur hummed, he'd been deprived of affection and touch for so long, it was a revelation, an epiphany even.

Arthur stayed that night, the two boys snuggled together under the watchful gaze of the stars, peering in through the open window and the dust motes that swirled around the room

 

*

 

Arthur woke slowly, sluggish from drink and light headed with new found love, he'd felt it for weeks but had seemed unable to label it until it was returned. He reached out, came into contact with Merlin's disgruntled face. He blinked up, long lashes flickering.

"Wha-" Merlin stared, voice deep and muzzled

Arthur sat up, put a hand to his head. He hadn't imagined last night then, both excitement and nervousness grew, it felt like a ball of energy in the pit of Arthur's stomach.

Was this- he thought dazedly

Was this the sensation called butterflies in the stomach? He'd never understood the peculiar notion before now

"How can it feel like small creatures fluttering in your tummy?" He'd always asked. He usually got told to go away at that point because "Arthur, I'm trying to work. Can't you go and bother Morgana?"

He wasn't sure if he liked the feeling or not, swallowing he turned to Merlin who was still lying there passive and serene.

Arthur left a small, nervous kiss on Merlin's mouth, a mere peck before getting up, scrubbing his face and leaving to go to his own room to change and make himself presentable before going the others downstairs for breakfast.

If the little they saw on their way up the stairs last night was to say anything, Arthur was expecting to see a lot of hungover faces.

Merlin was already downstairs by the time Arthur arrived, he was drawn to him and almost walked over which would've completely thrown subtlety out of the window, though the looks Merlin was shooting his way Arthur doubted subtlety on his part would've made any difference.

Before he could take that step towards Merlin, a grinning Gwaine had caught sight of him and made a beeline, he noticed Arthur staring at Merlin and waved him over.

Once they were both stood in front of the obscenely happy man he said "You both disappeared last night, we weren't sure whether youd heard but Elena finding the coin at Merlin's birthday really paid off"

That left both Merlin and Arthur rather puzzled, they knew Gwaine had probably had a few last night but surely it should've worn off by now.

At their confused and slightly exasperated expressions Gwaine snorted and said "What on earth were you doing last night, I practically screeched the house down with the news."

Arthur tried to keep his expression blank but his ears burned and he didn't have to look at merlin to know that the pale boy would be a vibrant shade of red.

Gwaine's eyebrows rose, his mouth lowered a little like his has had suddenly become slack. His face held no disgust, just mild surprise.

He threw his head back and let out a raucous laugh that, Arthur was ashamed to admit, made him jump.  
He clapped them both around the shoulder "Well damn, I can't say it wasn't obvious but I was never sure. Suppose I'd have to have been blind to miss it though, aye." He joked

Merlin scratched the back of his neck and gave a mangled attempt at a smile.

Gwaine shook his head, smile still intact as he said "Elena has just found out she's inherited an unbelievable amount from some great-uncle who's just passed, she's the one named in the will. Elena was definitely not expecting it, she hadn't known that she was the only living relative for it to go to. It was an unkind reminder." He said, his joy now dampened slightly, though he soon cheered again.

"Anyways, Elena and I are moving out. We're going to buy our own place and settle down. I can give her the wedding she wants now, I'm so pleased."

Gwaine added "Don't tell her- We haven't mentioned any plans but I know she'd hoped for a better wedding than the one we would've initially had."

They relaxed into easy chatter, people drifted in and out. Various groans from people with headaches and those who had most things the night previous were scouring the room for any signs of the missing belonging.

"Wow." Arthur said, looking at Gwaine as all the recent news sunk in properly. "Love of your life and sudden wealth all within a week. Who did you bribe?"

He was received with good spirits and small light laughter

"But seriously, pass my details onto them." Arthur joked, with false seriousness

Gwaine beamed at that and called Elena over, Arthur curious and confounded at the unexpected response.

"Actually, good luck is upon you because my darling fiancee and myself have decided to give you some money." Elena told them, her bright eyes glossed with happiness.

"Before you go on about charity this is a thank you, because without you two I wouldn't be marrying the love of my life. So please, don't complain and just take it. Think of it as a gift, especially as you're now..."

Gwaine drifted off but they all knew what he meant - Now that Merlin and Arthur were, well actually what were they? Courting? Lovers? It didn't matter in a way, its not like they could announce it and celebrate the way Elena and Gwaine had.

Merlin grabbed Arthur's hand, squeezed it once and then snaked his arm away. In a voice low enough that only Arthur would hear, Merlin said "Speaking of gifts, this one has been in the works for a while. Do you want to have it now?"  
Arthur wasn't sure where Merlin was dragging him off to, or what to expect but when they arrived in front of the piano Arthur's mind finally clicked, some of Merlin's odd moments came together like a puzzle piece finally revealing the big picture.

Merlin sat, his jacket sweeped behind him as he did so, fingers poised to play as silence descended over the room to listen.

Arthur leant on the wall, watching all of Merlin's expressions and digging his nails into his palm for he so desperately wanted to kiss this man but couldn't right now. Besides, it'd ruin the beautiful melody that Merlin had made him.

Arthur's song, that's what was written and underlined at the top of the page that was all Merlin's messy inkmanship.

Arthur would look back on these days, he wouldn't wonder how he'd managed to fall for Merlin so fast because its in moments like this that Merlin radiates - he was a pale star falling, burning, shining. Merlin was luminous and captivating, Arthur would always treasure the shooting star that he'd managed to catch.

The song had ended, Arthur was still staring unabashedly at Merlin. Arthur, in that moment, thought fuck all the stupid laws, screw everyone here and what they thought, he didn't care. He didn't care, he didn't care, he didn't care.

Arthur didn't try to stop himself, if Merlin tried he didn't notice. What he was doing was dangerous but Arthur didn't want to hide anymore, he knew what the repercussions could be of this but control and thoughts were lost on him in that moment.

He leaned forwards as Merlin stood, red from Arthur's gaze. His arms folded around Merlin's lithe form, he tilted him slightly as his mouth met Merlin's, it felt like oxygen underwater and Arthur wanted to breath forever, stay in this space.

There was a whistle, Gwaine. Arthur bought rolling his eyes as he pulled Merlin closer, harder to him. Finally he shoved himself away before they really put a display on.

Arthur watched the faces of the witnesses, to his shock no one seemed to care. Some people were even smiling, of course he knew everyone here but he had thought he'd known Morgana and she still turned him in to their father.

A few people shyly came up to them, commenting on how lovely Merlin's playing was and maybe passing a positive note on the two of them but otherwise they weren't bothered.

Once alone Merlin scolded Arthur on his recklessness but his smile lessened the bite in his words. "Oh please, we know everyone here. None of them would've said anything, besides Freya would've killed them with a cooking utensil if they'd tried."

Merlin laughed and clutched at Arthur's collar. "Well, I suppose."

They left the boarding house two weeks later, only a short while after Elena and Gwaine's departure. They felt a little bad, the house seemed suddenly so much emptier though Freya and Percy didn't seem to mind. "As long as you come visit us every now and then..." Percy had said, mostly because his wife had grown sweet on the boys.

Despite Gwaine's request and Elena's insistence to just accept the money without complaint, Merlin and Arthur couldn't help but try to lessen the amount because it was an absurdly high digit that they'd offered them. It was a battle they lost but in the long run it was for the best.

Arthur had found a mansion in the countryside, with rooms for friends to stay in and far enough away from town that they could live happily and undisturbed.

No one would ever suspect or report them, as far as people knew Merlin worked with Arthur and so living together was made acceptable on the basis that it was to work longer hours.

Merlin still saw Mithian and Lancelot most days, he'd been offered a job there and he'd taken it. It kept him close to all his connections and was far away from the house and the town Arthur worked in was even further, it lessened the chance of someone uncovering the lie they'd used to reason why they lived together.

Arthur returned home, he always comes home after Merlin. Merlin was sat by his grand piano, the curtains had been swept aside, the window glowed a golden spring summer onto him.

Arthur wished he could capture the moment forever in his head, that elegant smile and the carefree posture that Merlin managed to make look so refined.

Arthur snuck up behind him, keys jangled as Merlin turned in Arthur's arms. He was still sat on the piano seat but he reached upwards to clasp his hands behind Arthur's neck to drag him down into a slow heated kiss, eyes fluttering as they continued to explore each other.

"Nice to see you too." Arthur breathed finally, half sat on the stall, and on Merlin for that matter.

"Who knew one of the worst events in my life would lead to the greatest one." Arthur said, his nose buried in Merlin's raven strands.

Tragedy, it has seemed, had done both Merlin and Arthur a favour. Of course, Merlin missed his mother dearly and always would, and Arthur would miss Uther for the simple reasons of having no family but he'd realised he was probably better without Uther.

Merlin smiled and his thumb brushed Arthur's mouth

"Indeed, who knew."

**Author's Note:**

> I know Wuthering heights is written by the fabulous Emily Bronte but as women weren't allowed to get their work published at the time all of the Bronte sisters printed their work under a pseudonym, which is why I used Ellis Bell


End file.
